A Measure Of Stardust
by Subtle Shenanigans
Summary: Constel, a member of the sky and under its direction of the infamous Circle, runs into a Thunderclan apprentice who isn't meant to go to Starclan yet, and must guide her home. Amino story, semi-abandoned. UNBETA'D.


**A/N: So basically this was a "Starclan-based" story, except it's AU in respects that not all Star-cats are cats or of Starclan. I may still continue this, so I'll leave it marked** _ **'Unfinished'.**_

 **OCs are mine; based off of adopts I got. See my Instagram shenanigans(underscore)ff for more info.**

 **Originally written on Warriors Amino. Reader Driven.**

 **Flarepaw is a character who appears later.**

 **DISCLAIMER** **: Warriors in general belongs to Erin Hunter.**

* * *

 _A Measure Of Stardust_

* * *

 _The First Part_

Not all cats found here were from Starclan.

Sometimes a form would rise, fill out - a being of stardust, perhaps of the never-was or the could-have-been taking a distinctive feline shape but with impossible colors and illuminatives in its fur.

It was a thing like this from which Constel rose; a small tom not that many moons old in both appearance and physicality (well, what little he had). He was the color of cool stars being born, with a shimmer of distant constellations and eyes the color of Earth's life. He was one of the first younger ones arisen in forever, but he wouldn't be the last.

Racon was the leader of the circle, a swirling storm of brownish-yellow stars fading and a background of deep black, and eyes a dark violet; with Galaxas, an older, thick-furred she-cat like a blue-and-green star nursery and fire eyes, the second highest in the circle. The other members faded in and out, drifting here and there. Constel would never meet them for many millennium.

But Racon and Galaxas stayed in the same general area of the sky, monitoring the others who have arisen and trying to guide those who come later; Starclan and the Tribe Of Endless Hunting, The Trove (loners and Rogues wanting peace), The Eternal Plains, and even The Place Of No Stars.

So without much to do, Constel stuck close to Racon, quiet for the most part but asking things on and off in the first two decades.

"Why don't we have a system or naming ceremony like the clans?" He asked, short legs struggling to pad alongside Racon's.

"Because we are not a clan," Racon answered.

"But we're cats," Constel said, clumsy paws tripping over a rock.

Racon stopped suddenly and Constel stumbled. The violet-eyed storm looked at him, declaring, "we are not cats."

He began walking without further explanation, and Constel hurried to follow. After a time (perhaps a day or a week or a month) he went on, "We look like cats but we are not. We're a measure of stardust in the forms of cats, but nothing more. We are the guardians and administrators of the sky - the last world before death - and although we have an affinity for the clans, we are no part of them. We help lost cats, but no more."

Constel thought on this long after he had departed from Racon, and thought he wanted to really help the lost.

Five hundred moons later, he would do just that.

And more.

 _Continue? Y/N_

* * *

 _The Second Part : Flare_

After a time (three, four, five hundred?-) Constel did meet a different member of the circle.

You weren't chosen to be on the circle; rather, you chose, and although Ordone _said_ he never wanted it, there he was.

The youngest on the circle.

He was a little more ... free than the rest of them, one could say. He pushed rules to their limit but never broke them. He had even changed his appearance beyond the normal cat one, instead taking on a form that was cat-like, but covered in soft feather-like fur, strange markings, and wings. When Constel got the courage to ask about his appearance mere moons after meeting him, Ordone simply replied that it was a type of bird he'd seen in a Kittypet's dream once, and he liked the yellow and green colors.

 _(He had heard once, long ago, that Ordone had been different - lithe and handsome, the color of gentle Sunset, and that even longer than that, he had had a different name.)_

Overall Ordone was easy-going and easy to get along with, and Constel would probably consider him his only friend. But Ordone was also busy with his duties (he was one of the foremost who took care of Kittypets' journies) and so Constel only saw him oh so often.

He was actually on one of his rare walks with Ordone when (as they were passing through a place with small stars and an atmosphere like that of a grassy plane near a waterfall) there was a sudden burst and tearing in the 'wall' of the plane, flashing green like some sort of solar flare.

Constel glanced at Ordone who had gone stiff. "We need to move now."

"Why?" He mewed, but ran with his friend. Ordone had sounded urgent.

Ordone barely flicked an ear.

"Ordone!" Constel cried. Now he was worried.

But then Ordone glanced over his shoulder, grinning. "Constel."

He tried harder to keep up. "Ordone?"

The bird-cat looked forward once more, his tone happily teasing.

"Constel - are you ready for your first mission as a member of the sky?"

 _Continue? Y/N_


End file.
